spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Typhoon
Yugi Typhoon (夜神月), prophesized as, (The Light Yagami), is the main protagonist of the anime, Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the prodigal son of the greatest prophet of the world, his father's legacy. Unlike his father however, Yugi's spirit nature type is Wind as opposed to his father's whose's was Metal. Yugi's name is derived from the ancient prophecy of TsuYugi Tenyai, literally meaning (Great Hurricane or Super Tornado). Other than Naskudo Kanari, Yugi is the only person in the universe capable of gaining the ability to learn and master all elements. After his fusion with his Ancient Life's spirit, Yugi was referred to as the Light Yagami, The Nameless Pharaoh, The Light, The Emperor, The Prophetic Child, The Pharaoh, or the Universe's Greatest Savior. Light Yagami is neither Yugi Typhoon, nor TsuYugi Tenyai. He is a separate being brought together by two people of the same. He is truly destined to be the Pharaoh, and "Leader of the Universe." Light Yagami is the result of the Mystic Fusion Ritual, a Fusion Ritual that is special and sacred only to both Yugi Typhoon and TsuYugi respectively. With all of his knowledge, skill, and strength, Light makes it his goal to use these abilities that he has to uphold peace, and balance the world. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"I absolutely... Will not... LOSE!" |} Personality Light is shown to be a person made of nothing but kindness, showing the utmost respect to people, as well as a great deal of compassion towards many of his friends, as well as his enemies. His compassionate nature and caring attitude is what allows Light to make friends, as well as get along with a majority of the people he meets. This however, is also part of the reason why some people find him hard to bear, as they hate Light for his positive outlook on life, feeling as if he should see the world in a different way. Light's optimistic and carefree views on life allows him to easily accept life as it is, not caring whether or not the world plays out like it does, seeing that as the natural way the world works. Before his fusion, Yugi was shown to be extremely naive of the world around him, not accustomed to life outside of his village, as he has not really done anything but spend his life training in the studies of martial arts. After his fusion, Light ends up becoming extremely intelligent, as well as a lot more tactical and strategical, being able to create plans even quicker than before, as well as techniques that prove to be more effective. Light's compassion, and willingness to give those who have done wrong a second chance could be considered the weakness of him as people can take advantage of this. In addition, Light seems to care about people in general so much, that he would be willing to give up his own life to save them, evident by how frequently has has taken a hit directly sent for somebody else. In addition, Light is also shown to have a huge appetite, as he is shown eating huge amounts of servings of foods, usually never even full when the meal is over. Appearance Background Information Skills Due to the fact that he is the reincarnation of the Savior of the World, as well as being master martial artist himself, Light is extremely skilled in the forms of martial arts. Ever since the fusion, he became a master of over 130 styles of martial arts. In addition, he has a keen sense on the battlefield, often knowing when or when not something eventful is taking place. He uses his unpredictable style of fighting, as well as his elements to catch his opponents off guard, and is able to easily use their own weakness against them, or even use his own weaknesses as an advantage. All these skills are combined to create a fighting style perfectly suited for Light, and his element. Synopsis Spirit Chi Warriors! Journey to Abrondis Main article: Dragon Riders arc '' Yugi is in a small farmish and secluded part of Wanska Village, training with his mother in fighting. Moments later, the two are ambushed by an unfamliar person named Katsuragi Calypso. Trying to protect his mother, Yugi attacks Calypso and is unsuccessful in landing a hit on her, despite his efforts. Calypso praises his skills and his potential as a fighter, realizing something greater about Yugi. She then brands him with a mark, showing him how it had been trying to manifest itself on him for years since birth. Yugi then learns that with this mark, bears a Spirit Beast, and that he must become one with the Spirit Beast and gain some supporters in order to save the world from complete darkness. Yugi is then ordered by Calypso to head to town and before he and his mother can say anything, she vanishes. Yugi puts his mother to bed and promises to return with her sometime soon. Yugi heads to town and is in search of some allies. He then walks up to a man and asks him for the time. Before the man can answer, a powerful thunderstorm picks up and lightningbolts strikes the village, destroying many buildings. Many people gathers around and the mayor is there as well. Yugi asks him what had happened and he explains that a demon had cursed their village, destroying it every time it rains. Yugi then volunteers to go stop the problem. He goes wandering off somewhere until he eventually stumples upon a hill, where he meets Laxus Kanari. He asks Laxus why is he causing all of this pain for everybody, and he replies that his brother's departure has put him into a state of shock and depression. Yugi asks Laxus what did his brother mean to him, and Laxus says that his brother was family, he was the one that he looked up to the most as his greatest motivation. Yugi then tells Laxus that he may be suffering from his brother "abandoning" him, but that his depression is terrorizing the town. Laxus gets angry, telling Yugi to leave him alone. Yugi tells him to stop his foolish acting but Laxus doesn't stop. Laxus then charges at Yugi, surprising Yugi. He attempts to sweep him but Yugi dodges but Laxus comes in his face and punches him to the ground. Yugi gets up to find Laxus standing above him, glaring at him, as the sky continues to roar with thunder strike with lightning. Yugi continues to dodge Laxus' fast and quick strikes. As he dodges Laxus, he realizes that Laxus is confused, saddened and angry for whatever his brother did. Yugi and Laxus then punch each other and they sliding backward. Laxus tells Yugi that he is going to lose this fight, saying that he is a lot more experienced. Yugi tells Laxus that he won't give up until he stops him from saving the village. Laxus tells him that he stands no chance and gathers his chi. Laxus then shoots out his Thunder Arrow, forcing Yugi to block it, sending him back to a boulder. Yugi looks up and Laxus smirks. He kicks the dirt, blinding Yugi slightly, allowing Laxus to sneak behind him. Then, Yugi witnesses Laxus' Lightningrod, being nearly impaled on the shoulder blade. With Yugi thought dead, Laxus walks away. However, Laxus turns around and finds Yugi, getting back up, a little dazed from the attack and blood running down his shoulder. Laxus asks Yugi why he won't give off. Yugi replies that he was given a mission, and that he will stop at nothing to complete it. He runs up to Laxus and kicks him in the collar bone, sending him back on his back, sliding on the ground. Laxus gets up, and notices Yugi's rage ascending. Yugi's Sacred Mark then glows a bright blue light, surrounding Yugi with a very powerful aura, surprising Laxus. The more chi that Yugi is pumping out, the stronger is aura is. High winds then picks up and Laxus can barely hold his own. when Yugi's chi hits a "spike-point", his blue aura morphs into his Spirit Beast, Dragoon & he attacks Laxus with Cyclone Whirlwind, overwhelming Laxus and defeating him. Yugi then feeds Laxus some herbs, healing him up. He then convinces him to stop his rampage of the village and he agrees to do so. Yugi explains t Laxus that his mission involves obliterating all evil in the world. He then asks Laxus to accompany him, as his skills will be needed. Laxus hesitates for a second, but then agrees. He tells Yugi they should head off to Golden Gate, & they go off. Yugi and Laxus arrive at the Golden Gate beginning, but the guards tell them that they cannot get through unless they get and deliver milk to them. The two manages to do so and enters Golden Gate. As the duo crosses through Golden Gate, they are stopped midway, from a girl named Kairi Yumatake. She explains to them that a great force is blocking everyone's way from leaving. She takes them to the end, where a guy named Lorca Kishibu is. He tells the trio that if they want to cross, then they must pay the toll. Yugi asks what is the toll, and he says that they must pay with their lives. Yugi then walks up to Lorca and kindly asks him if they can cross but Lorca pushes him to the ground. Yugi gets mad and gets up. He tells the other two to stand back and he prepares to take on Lorca. Yugi is at the disadvantage in his fight with Lorca as Lorca too hass the wind element and is using it in unison with his Spirit Beast, Pridehawk's, energy, boosting his elemental techniques as a whole. Yugi tries to go for another assault but is cut up by Lorca's Wind Blade. Yugi begins to doubt himselfm coughing up blood. However, he remembers Calypso's words, beginning to fight back. Yugi's persistence to win shocks Lorca and instead of doing the same thing Lorca did, Yugi realized that combining using the two potent combinations in a unison would burn up a lot of chi. He then maxed out his Typhoon Boom, blowing Lorca away, crashing several rocks and boulders on him, apparently killing him. The trio eventually reaches Diablo Desert and Yugi wonders if there is an alternate route to getting pass the desert, but Laxus states otherwise. The continue to travel for some time until it eventually gets dark. The trio set up a fire under a column, where they can lay next to to sleep. They then explain a little about their past with Yugi saying that his father had left him early on, and that there is this "painful blank memory" that he cannot correctly recognize. When Laxus is reluctant to speak up, Yugi understands him, believing he should go off to walk, to think about it. Yugi laters arrives to find Laxus brutally murdering a few desert bandits and he is surprised when Laxus tells him that his brother was a legend and he had hoped to continue the legacy of the Kanari family, but his brother left him & his younger brother, with no trace left of him, as if he abandoned them. Yugi awakens, and while the other two are asleep, he notices that they are all surrounded by bandits. When they get captured, he asks what is going on and is surprised when their leader, Saharu Ishida comes out. Meeting the Rare Hunters Spirit Chi Brawlers! Spirit Chi Fighters! Movie appearances ''Spirit Chi Warriors! movies Light appears in all of the Spirit Chi Warriors! movies, making only brief and or minor roles in a few selection of movies: Swiss: The Greatest Hunter, Double Thunder, & "". ''The Accursed One'' Main article: Spirit Chi Warriors: The Accursed One '' Relationships ''Main article: Light's Relationships '' Laxus Kanari Arguably Light's greatest relationship between another character. Laxus and Light have been commonly viewed as best friends since they became friends in episode 3. Although their relationship initially started out bad as Laxus had began a path of hating all life in general. After Light defeats Laxus, he manages to convince him to aid him in his quest, and agrees to also help Laxus and his adventure along the way as well. The two have been through several adventures together and have always remained a positive view of one another. They have never argued at all, and are always shown supporting one another and their ideas, despite the outcome. Light thinks highly of Laxus, believing him to be an incredibly powerful warrior and Laxus sees Light as a truly special kid, with abilities and assets far greater than most people's. Laxus is one of a few people that tells Light abotu certain things due to his lack of education and originally limited studies to only martial arts. As they have grown up together and gone through the same journies as well, the two have come to terms as the greatest of friends, this is also backed up as Light chose Laxus for his best man at his and Kairi's wedding. Although Laxus can be indiffernt towards Light on rare occasions, he believes that Light's intentions means well. He also tends to stand up and back up Light's skills and technique whenever Kai would insult Light or the team, saying and reminding Kai that Light had been the one to defeat him. The duo also has complete trust in one another, usually relying on the other to accomplish a task. They also tend to team up frequently, especially in the earlier seasons to achieve their goals together as a team and as friends. By the end of the series, Laxus supports Light's relationship with Kairi. Kai Szasazu Kai is originally Light's arch-nemesis, and later arch-rival. He was antagonistic towards Light and the rest of the Chi Warriors since his introduction, and all the way through most of season five. Because of the way Kai was forced to grow up, he had became isolated, believing himself to be the best. After his loss to Light, Kai felt that someone like Light should be below him, spending most, if not all of his time training for the sole purpose of surpassing Light. As Kai definitely trained harder than Light, Light trained smarter, something that was heavily implied later in the tenth season of the anime. In contrast to Kai's tough personality and cold demeanor, Light is calm natured and kind-hearted, to the point where he would spare his enemies, as opposed to Kai, who wouldn't dare spare any enemy of his, even trying to kill his own grandfather. After Kai joined the Chi Warriors, he had only stayed on the team to learn of Light's strengths and weaknesses, trying to find out his training styles so that he could surpass and defeat him, finally regaining his title as the strongest fighter in the world. Kai's hatred for Light stems off to the fact that he believes that a guy who ranks below him in martial arts does not deserve the privileges that someone like him deserves, as he has worked for everything he gained. Kai's pessimistic attitude towards Light remained from throughout season one, all the way into most of season five, where Light finally managed to convince Kai that his ways of wanting to achieve his goals was only going to backfire on him, if he didn't stop from taking the "easy way out of training." This statement was made true as when Kai got the Sulfras Torrent Seal, he completely stopped training as a whole. Despite all of this, there was still some bitterness and slight animosity between the two in the later seasons, as Kai still seemed to bear a small grudge on Light, still wanting to be the best, just not doing whatever it takes to obtain his goal. In the earlier seasons, Kai's hatred for Light was at its peak, shown evident in season two when he refused to talk to the others and or ask for their help, and would be quick to insult or snap at them if they had accused him of something; also in season three when Kai had re-challenged both Tatewaki and Vatina, and Light decided to help him but Kai refrained from cooperating with him the entire fight until the very end, where he was forced into doing it. Despite the obvious grudge they have, the two have reluctantly and willingly save each other from harm's way with Light's reasoning for doing so usually being that he would like a great training partner and rival, to Kai being a valuable member of the team and Kai ranging from saving Light for his own selfish reasons, or plainly saying that he is the only one that will kill Light. As the series goes on, Kai's grudge for Light has lessened and lessened. However, after taking his advice for the first time and training, Kai became flustered and once again angry, reigniting the old flame of rivalry between the two that had once died out. This is clearly evident as when Kai forced Light into fighting him in the devastating New Earth, that was hardly holding itself together. Although their rivalry was rekindled and revived, it was not has vicious or antagonistic like their first two confrontations, as those were filled with extreme feelings of hatred and anger. Despite reforming himself into the hero/anti-hero role in season five, Kai never considered Light his friend until a few seasons after season five. Despite their bitter history between each other, Light has always respected Kai as a fighter and an extremely intelligent and wise team leader, even if he hardly ever led the team properly. Kai on the other hand has despised Light almost all of his life since meeting him, but has come to grudgingly respected him as well, forming a great team when needed and an eventual friendship between the two, that proves to be crucial in some situations. Saharu Ishida Light and Saharu have always been close friends. Originally, they were enemies/rivals when they met in the Diablo Desert. However, Saharu quickly changed after his loss to Light. Throughout their adventures, the two have always taken pleasure in doing similar activites, due to their similar personalities. While Saharu is laid-back and loves to have fun, Light is outgoing, friendly, and loves to explore. They laugh at the same jokes, showing that they have a similar taste in humor. They seem to view each other as "brothers", usualy protecting the other when one is in danger. Due to their nearly identical personalities, Light and Saharu get along great, usually having the same view of things. Although Saharu seems to take the older brother role between the two, he acknowledges Light as his superior in fighting and martial arts, and is astounded whenever he reaches a new level. If not for Laxus, Saharu would be Light's best friend. In season six, Saharu had reignited the small rivalry that he had with Light back in season one and they gladly fought in the semi-finals of the Armory Games Tournament. Saharu seems to acknowledges Light's strength, as well as his shear determination and indomitable will to succeed. While Light admires Saharu's light-hearted humor, pride, and his incredible prowess on the battlefield. Along with admiring each others strengths, they never have any doubt with the other, always supporting the other. Light was extremely impressed with Saharu's newfound power during his battle with Ra in his initial form. Saharu supported Light greatly in his showdown with Ra and even supports his marriage with their friend, Kairi Yumatake. Masai Rokuba When the two first met, Light was astounded by Masai's incredible abilities; so much, that he wanted Masai to teach him. For the first few seasons, Masai has taken the role as Light's main mentor, helping him harness his skills and chi manipulation abilities. They would practice training not only the body, but the mind, and the soul. While Light has respected Masai as his teacher, and as an integral part of the team, Masai has bonded closely with Light, realizing his potential, and viewing him as one of his greatest friends. Throughout the first four seasons, Light and Masai were usually shown training together, proving that their style of training is effective, and that they consider each other to be compatible training partners. As not only training partners, but as mentor and student, close friends, and companions, Light and Masai respect the other, and the decisions they make. Light also puts Masai in high regard as he prefers not to fight, but does so anyway for the sake of the team, and to help out and save the world. When Light was formed, Masai was amazed, and realized that he had reached a level of knowledge and wisdom that was thought to be unattainable. Masai still gave Light some of his wisdom, but greatly respected his choices and his ideas. Masai was incredibly impressed when he found of the many unique abilities, as well as Light's birthright, that came with him being the Pharaoh. Onix Arisx Onix has always been a more childish version of Light. Despite this, Light has no problems with this, and even admires his incredible strength to never give up and his goal to defeat him. Onix originally had a small rivalry with Light, always looking for an opportunity to steal away his glory from him, becoming the greatest martial artist in the world by beating him and becoming the best. Onix initially thought of Light as nothing more but a rival, agreeing the join the team only for the sake of battling Light and being the one to defeat him. Over time however, this small, nearly one-sided rivalry quickly shifted into a good friendship, shown in season six when they were shown training with one another. Onix supports Light and looks up to him as a role model, and somebody he wants to desperately catch up to at all costs. Light on the other hand, is impressed with how fast Onix is improving, despite being inexperienced, and his younger age and small stature. Ryuga Kaiser Originally a fierce rival of Light's, Ryuga's view of Light was nothing short of hostility, anger, and frustration. He had hated Light Yagami, and was given suggesstions from his godfather, from the word of Ra to kill Light at the Armory Games tournament, and kill his friends in the process. Although Ryuga was following that, he decided to only target Light, and left his friends out of it. Throughout the entire tournament, the two were at odds, with Ryuga looking forward to fighting Light, training and making it to the final round just to face him. After Light reformed Ryuga, Ryuga continued to act as a rival to Light, but had gotten a lot more quiet and focused. He generally agreed to whatever Light said, showing that he has come to respect his judgment and wisdom, for such a young age. Ryuga had been training hard for one day, he wanted to face Light yet again. He became a core member of the team, often being the one responsible for causing the most destruction in a fight, with his very destructive moveset. They compliment one another on their specific skill set, admiring the others strengths, as well as their weaknesses. Gallery Dragoon Pre-Stage.png|Yugi Typhoon (Dragoon ''Pre-Stage)|link=Yugi Typhoon Super Dragoon.png|Yugi Typhoon (Super Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Final Dragoon.png|Yugi Typhoon (Final Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Almighty Dragoon.png|Yugi Typhoon (Almighty Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Yugi Typhoon (Orgelic).png|Yugi Typhoon (Orgelic)|link=Yugi Typhoon Orgelic (Dragoon Pre-Stage).png|Yugi Typhoon - Orgelic (Dragoon Pre-Stage)|link=Yugi Typhoon Orgelic (Super Dragoon).png|Yugi Typhoon - Orgelic (Super Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Orgelic (Final Dragoon).png|Yugi Typhoon - Orgelic (Final Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Orgelic (Spirit Dragoon).png|Yugi Typhoon - Orgelic (Spirit Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Yugi Typhoon (Sacred Hunters Arc).png|Yugi Typhoon (Spirit Hunters Arc)|link=Yugi Typhoon tek518e7ef51a0261479150.png|Yugi Typhoon - Spirit Hunters Arc (Burning Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Omega Dragoon.png|Yugi Typhoon - Spirit Hunters Arc (Omega Dragoon)|link=Yugi Typhoon Prism Form.png|Light Yagami (Prism Form) Light Form.png|Light Yagami (Light Form) Yugi TyphoonZ.png|Yugi Typhoon (Seasons 1-7)|link=Yugi Tyhpoon Mystic State.png|Yugi Typhoon (Mystic State)|link=http://spirit-chi-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Yugi_Typhoon?&cb=6424#Gallery Battle Record 'Movies' List of Techniques Used 'Movie-Exclusive moves' Trivia *Light Yagami is the wisest member of the Spirit Chi Warriors. He is also extremely intelligent. **Being only bested in intelligence by Masai Rokuba & Kai Szasazu. *While Yugi was only four feet and eleven inches (4'11) until he grew to five feet and three two inches, after his fusion into Light Yagami he became around five feet and seven inches, or five feet and nine inches (5'7-5'9). As an adult, he appears a little taller. *Light is one of three Chi Warriors to be in a relationship. He was recently the boyfriend of Kairi Yumatake and then married her. **Laxus Kanari is dating Vulkna Eitamaku. **Saharu Ishida is dating Kugreis. **Although Dratini Daroku, Krystal Diamond & Zylia likes him, Kai hasn't chosen who he likes among them. *Among the main characters, Light is featured the most, making an appearance in the Original Series, along with every spin-off series of it. *Light's greatest enemies are: Kai Szasazu (former), Abassi Tamuto, Baba Yaga, Lorca Kishibu, Ryuga Kaiser (former), Piano Meadows, Ra, & Chaos. *Light has been featured in more fights than any character in the entire Spirit Chi series. Having a total of 109 canon fights throughout the entirety of the original series. *Considered a genius of hardwork, as well as martial arts, Light is acknowledge to be a genius at fighting by several characters throughout the series. Among them, the most notable are: Kai Szasazu, Masai Rokuba, Katsuragi Calypso, Ra, & Laxus Kanari. *Light has had a total of 109 canon fights throughout the series. *Although Yugi Typhoon would sometimes be playful with his fights, Light Yagami takes his fights more seriously (i.e. Kai, Ra, & Chaos), or stretch a fight to his advantage (i.e. Alruna & Kodira Metamucha). *Light is the most skilled character in the entire series, excluding Kite Yaszagi, the Godly Fusion Ritual between Light and Kai. *Light has the most experience in all forms of martial arts as he is biologically is over 7000 years old, but is physically around the age of fifteen, the same as his fusion component, Yugi Typhoon. *Light holds the record for using the most amount of techniques throughout the series. *Light can be compared to Yugi Muto from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series as both have more than one spirit dwelled within the main protagonist's body. *Although he is commonly referred to as the Light Yagami, it is not his actual name. Light is simply known as The Nameless Pharaoh '''as his official name by the 12 Dimension Counsel. Light Yagami is simply a professional term given to him to represent who he is. *Light is one of two characters who have the ability to utilize all elements. The other being Naskudo Kanari. *Light has had a few mentors to help hone in on his natural talent and skills, among them there is: Masai, Calypso, Naskudo, & Alkazarr. **This list contains some of the greatest fighters and martial artists that have ever lived. *Although Light is partly Egyptian, he doesn't act like the Egyptians of his time would. **This is mainly because one of the two components made to create him is that Yugi Typhoon was fused to make him. Therefore, giving Light a more mature and realistic views on life, while at the same time, retaining his semi-childish appearance, as well as playful thinking. *Light's counterparts are both Zola Hagane and Robert Sibien of the Femme Fatals and Majestics repsectively. **This is because they are commonly viewed as the main member of their group as unlike Light, Robert and Zola are the leaders of their teams. *Yugi was the youngest main protagonist to start his series. This is evident as: **Bruno Kabosu begins at age 14, Jay Sugeshi begins at age 25, Slayer Zugeka begins at age 15, both Blu & Kuriboh at age 14-15. **Although Kale Yagami, Light's son, started his adventures at age 11, his series is mainly considered a continuation of the original series, rather than a spin-off. *Light was born predestined to be the savior of the universe. *Light is one of two Spirit Chi Warriors to have died. **Both he and Kai both died in one of the movies. *From season 11 until the end of the series, every new character, even the antagonists have always referred to Light as the '''Nameless Pharaoh. *Light's favorite activity to do is to either train, spar or fight challenging opponents, allowing him to challenge his own limitations. **He also likes to eat, being able to consume inhuman amounts of food without getting full. *Yugi had a brother that wasn't mentioned throughout the entire series. This is mainly because of the events that took place in the tv special centered around Yugi's backstory. *Like Bruno, Yugi also fought a lightning-natured fighter in the second episode of the original series. *Yugi's mentors consisted of: Katsuragi Calypso, Masai Rokuba, Naskudo Kanari, Alkazarr Typhoon and Gyasi Haji. **Gysai is the only one of Yugi's mentors to have never been seen or referenced throughout the entirety of the original series. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Prophet Category:Wind Type Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Prophecy Child Category:Rainbow Type Category:Dual Type Category:Chaos Type Category:Chaos Energy